


Kiss me goodbye

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Series: I'm in love with a handsome devil [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest (Supernatural), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lucifer doesn't like to be left alone, M/M, this is so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: "It became a habit after that. Michael would give him soft pecks on the lip, cheek or forehead before each time he departed. It was endearing the least, and unexpectedly comforting."Part 7 of I'm in love with a handsome devil(but you don't have to read the series to understand this one)
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Series: I'm in love with a handsome devil [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404472
Kudos: 27





	Kiss me goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> The Michifer feels have awoken in me so I had to write something fluffy. I love this tiny ship so much! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

Lucifer felt relaxed. Since the others had left to save another poor unfortunate soul from a low-tier monster, a certain type of peace had settled over the place. Lucifer, as much as he loved chaos, was grateful for the rare occasions when he could enjoy some serenity in the company of his favourite brother. 

Michael was reading some kind of ancient book, probably one that had been never been touched by anyone else other than the author himself, and Lucifer was genuinely curious how the papers didn’t crumble under Michael’s rough touch. His brother seemed pleased with his chosen free time activity, unbothered by the other archangel settled over his lap. Lucifer did not handle alone-time well, the product of aeons spent in a cage without any real contact with the outside world, so he often joined his brother in whatever activity he pursued – like reading boring, dusty books from a time when people thought the Earth was the centre of the universe. He laid his head in Michael’s lap while his legs were perched on a few chairs swiftly pulled together to support his sprawled out body. They didn’t talk, Michael too engaged in the book while Lucifer listening to AC/DC through his headphones. They had learnt the hard way that too much talking could lead to uncomfortable topics that would inevitably open old wounds and raise questions they were not ready to discuss yet. Nevertheless, they could still enjoy the company by simply existing next to each other. 

Lucifer didn’t see his brother’s head snap up from the papers, but he did feel the wiggling under his head and he groaned softly in discomfort. He opened one eye to see Michael close the book and receive an apologetic smile from his brother. 

„They need me.” Michael informed him and wasn’t that just perfect? He finally gets some time with his boyfriend and the Winchesters immediately want to steal Michael away from the archangel. 

„How bad did they mess up this time?” Lucifer asked, rolling his eyes and removing his headphones indignantly. 

„The monster captured Castiel, Gabriel is on solo-mission and the Winchester brothers found a manuscript which could possibly save our little brother from danger, although, it is written in an ancient language so they need my assistance in translating it.” Michael explained, petting Lucifer’s head and gaining an adorable purr from his brother. 

„Can’t you just deck the monster and be done with it?” Lucifer asked hopefully, unimpressed by the idea of his brother leaving him alone in the building. Call him clingy – but his craving was justified after being cast out of Heaven for millions of years, his only companions being the desperate screams of souls. 

„Sam explained that the monster had guarded itself, meaning that angels can’t locate the place.” Michael clarified, smiling at the little pout that appeared on Lucifer’s lips. 

„I hate them. Why can’t they just suffer alone for once? They have to drag you into this,” Lucifer grumbled and Michael gave him a soft smile. 

„I am an archangel, and so are you, for the record. Helping humans is supposed to be our primary mission.” Michael said mockingly but the other archangel just huffed at his brother. 

„Yeah, tell me when was the last time I ever did something for the apes?” 

His brother had a point, Lucifer’s dislike towards humanity had not faltered since he was freed from his prison even if there was a significant change in how he regarded mankind, but Michael had made a promise to himself to be a better angel. A real one who would fulfil their original purpose of aiding their Father’s creations through the hardships of life. That was the initial reason that he started listening to prayers again. 

„I know, I know,” Lucifer grunted with a wave of his hand, „You are trying to be a righteous hero, Daddy’s good little soldier, I get it.” 

They had had this conversation before about their priorities and beliefs. Lucifer felt no need to guard humans or view himself as their supervisor, however, they had made a compromise that the archangel would accept Michael’s desire to help out, and in return, Michael would not judge his brother or force him into something that he didn’t believe in. Lucifer was, all in all, understanding about his brother’s wishes, but still, he did not fancy Michael’s heroism and altruistic behaviour. 

„I have to go,” Michael murmured and Lucifer heaved a long sigh before removing his head from his brother’s lap. 

No further words of protest had left Lucifer’s mouth, a clear sign of how difficult parting was for his brother. Michael watched him slump over the table, his lips curling down and his eyes flattering close in surrender. Michael hated leaving Lucifer behind, it reminded him too much of the time he had betrayed his brother and locked him away for centuries of solitude, but he also knew that they couldn’t spend every living moment together. Their relationship was still fragile and vulnerable, too easy to shatter with the wrong words spoken – even with good intentions. 

Michael carded his fingers through Lucifer’s hair, feeling the way the other leaned into the touch, and pressed a soft kiss to his brother’s cheek before disappearing with a quiet flap of wings. Lucifer smiled to himself before fetching his headphones up from the table and making his way towards their shared bedroom down the hallway. 

He did promise he wouldn’t steal clothes from Michael, but what harm was there in borrowing his jacket? Plus, what Michael didn’t know, couldn’t hurt him – Lucifer repeated to himself as he wrapped the piece of clothing around his shoulders. 

  
***  


It became a habit after that, one that Lucifer emraced whole-heartedly. After the day in the library, Michael would give him soft pecks on the lip, cheek or forehead before each time he departed. It was endearing the least, and unexpectedly comforting. 

„What do they need again?” Lucifer asked, not trying to hold his brother back but revealing the dissatisfaction in his voice. 

„Time travel. I’ll come back soon, Luce, and we can watch that movie you mentioned, okay?” Michael stepped closer, hooking his arms around the younger’s waist and pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth. Warmth flooded the younger angel’s heart at the domestic display, slightly alarmed by how natural his reaction was. Argh, he did not want to gush over his own brother. Lucifer frowned but flashed his brother a haughty smile before unwrapping himself from the other’s hold. 

„Can I go, please, Micha?” Lucifer whined, pulling at the sleeves of Michael’s shirt while he bounced on his feet for emphasis. The older archangel was in no means affected by his brother’s childish behaviour. He had spent aeons with said angel before Lucifer’s fall and there had been a time when the two of them had been the only residents in Heaven. Michael gradually grew to cherish these characteristics that were so Lucifer-like, bringing a fond smile to his face – carefully hidden under the mask of annoyance. 

„You can’t, and you know it,” Michael regarded his brother with a pointed look, „Not after you introduced yourself as Agent Hitler to those unassuming police officers.” 

Lucifer grinned up at him, no trace of shame showing on his features. It was infuriating how intimidating and hot that smirk looked on the archangel’s face and Michael wanted to slap Lucifer in the face for inducing such thoughts in him. 

„You gotta admit, Mikey,their reaction was priceless,” Lucifer cooed and Michael had to fight hard for the mental image of two (amusingly) horrified officers gaping at them to disappear. He shook his head and sent another sharp look towards his brother that seemed to have the desired effect on the rather uncontrollable angel. 

„Fine,” Lucifer sighed dramatically, _„Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow.”_

Michael snorted, but it quickly turned into a yelp when Lucifer slapped his ass playfully and plented a soft kiss on his cheek. Michael flushed red, punching his brother in the stomach before disappear with a smug expression on his face. Lucifer gasped, then broke out into a fit of laughter that seemed to resonate in the room, filling the otherwise silent area. 

Lucifer still despised the idea of being alone in the bunker, however, he supposed that if Michael would show affection every time he left, Lucifer could make peace with the situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Quote is from Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare


End file.
